dungeonsofdredmorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CapnFatbeard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons of Dredmor Wiki! Thanks for contributing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:35, July 29, 2011 Re: Infobox First of all, I must say that I'm not very versed in Wikia (or even Wikipedia) myself. The creator of this wiki abandoned it, and Sovq managed to ask for admin rights for himself and me, being the main contributors to the wiki at the time. The general talk section below each article is appropriate for any discussions regarding that article. I'm not sure about how archiving works as the talk section fills up, but there's not really any other place to discuss an article to my knowledge. I see what you mean about the infobox, but it doesn't have anything to do with the template. It's because it's set to float right, but appears after whatever page you saw it on. So if you post an icon, then the infobox afterwards, the infobox will be placed on right, but below the icon. If the infobox comes first, the icon will start on the same line as the infobox as you're requesting. I'm sorry for not paying attention to this in my earlier editing spree, but I was mainly concerned about how I'd get spells and certain new stats to display properly at the time. Feel free to move infoboxes on top on any articles where it's not. I agree on the recipe part. I'd like to be able to look at an item, and see all recipes used to craft it if it's craftable, and all recipes it can be used in to craft other items, if it's an ingredient. I personally don't consider the infobox template complete yet. It's mainly been the work of Sovq so far, and I don't think he's taken all of its usage into account so far. It's not my main priority right now as I'm trying to figure out how spells should be presented, as well as fix certain tooltip issues, but I'll take a look at it at a later point if no one else does. Highwind 19:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Alternate Sprites I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with how to apply the different skins on a sprite, so can't help you with that :/ I guess it would be more clear if you asked Highwind on his talk page, if you'd like his response to that. There's also a Wiki forum which can be used for such purposes. — Sovq 18:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and use the forum if you wish. As long as it shows up in recent changes, I'll probably respond there if I have anything to add. Also, remember to sign your posts on user talk pages. Regarding the colours, the monster DB indicates tints. I.e. under Electroblobby, using the same sprite. I'm not a photo editor though, so I can't say whether this tint is based on something internally, or whether it's possible to deduct the colours in any decent editor. If it's done internally, it might be hard to replicate. Highwind 19:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC)